


and so, i make my way back to you

by Miharu_Izou



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, SuperM, WAYV, Way V
Genre: Cheating, Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharu_Izou/pseuds/Miharu_Izou
Summary: Yukhei is scared he won’t find love, but in the end he happens to have multiples loves of his life.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	and so, i make my way back to you

**Author's Note:**

> You will understand this entire story a whole lot better if you read “my mind drowns in the possibility of you and i” by internetsdad. And also it’s a good ass story so you should read it anyways.  
> This work is not complete.

“You’ll be thanking me when I lock down our new roommate!” Yukhei yells out into the apartment knowing Jaehyun is listening before shutting the door behind himself. His smile instantly drops. Taeyong has been off lately and Jaehyun hasn’t even looked at him in weeks. He knew from the very beginning that those harmless looks weren’t those of lust, they were in love. He wasn’t about to let them find out. He knows he can’t stop it though. By now Yukhei is just hoping that they find out as slowly as possible.

Yukhei isn’t mad at them. He can’t be mad at them. He just can’t be mad at the fact that he kept them from getting together in the first place. He knew as soon as he met Jaehyun he and Taeyong would be the perfect match. He just doesn’t want to be alone.

He opened the door to his car and as soon as he got himself situated he rested his head on the steering wheel and before he knew it there were tears streaming down his face. His body shook with his heavy sobs and he just whispered to the empty air ‘I’m sorry’ ‘I’m so so sorry’. His breaths started getting shorter with smaller pauses in between them but he managed to steady the flow of his breathing.

He quickly turned his face to the display mirror and wiped his tears. He grabbed his eye drops from the glove box and blinked them into his eye.

He looked out to the air in front of him and struggled straining his lips into a smile but did it enough until it became mildly manageable to stretch his lips out. He quickly checked the time to see how much he had wasted. ‘ _8 minutes! Damn perhaps the shortest mental breakdown I’ve had?!? Let’s gooooo mentally unstable squad._ ’ **(Sorry but I truly believe this is how Xuxi thinks)**

He started the car and started to drive.

[☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ]

He checked the time as he was getting out of his car. Five minutes early. _‘Shit, didn’t even think I was gonna get here on time.’_ As he was staring at his phone he accidentally bumped into someone who fell due to sheer impact and mass (obviously) with a whine leaving their mouth. Yukhei immediately looked up and shoved his phone in his pocket he crouched down when he suddenly got a good look at his face.

His mouth was ajar as he met eyes with possibly the prettiest human on the planet. The prettiest human on the planet has sharp cat eyes, a nose with an elegant slope, and the most beautiful lips that were formed into a pout. A pout Yukhei could kiss away if he were given the chance.

And his eyes were suddenly tearing up as he looked to the ground at his bag and it’s spilled contents.

Lucas’ face became red hot “I-I’m so sorry. I should’ve been more aware of my surroundings.” As he collects the other belongings quickly stuffing them into the others bag. “No it’s….it’s fine” he sighs out.

Yukhei frowns at the tone “Are you okay? I don’t mean to intrude but…..you seem a little ...well-“ “Yeah, I’ve just had a pretty rough day so far.”

Yukhei’s eyes soften and he doesn’t seem to care if the conversation gets too personal by then “What happened?”

The boy looks down his eyes looking shiny from what Yukhei can tell “My boyfriend just broke up with me, I gave him all my firsts, I gave him my life for two years. He threw all of it away, for some girl he met at my **birthday**.” His voice cracked at the last word as he started silently falling. His tears falling to the ground as he looked down in shame.

Yukhei didn’t know what to do. He simply let the pretty boys lithe frame shake. Once he was done crying Yukhei grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and silently offered it to him, which the pretty boy took bowing his head on gratefulness.

Once he calmed down Yukhei rested his hand on the boy's shoulder gently stroking it with his thumb, to which the boy didn’t object to. “My names Yukhei” he said trying to distract the boy.

The boys face instantly snapped up to look at him eyes wide “Well this is embarrassing” he said eyes turning to the floor. Yukhei furrowed his eyebrows in confusion “Huh?”

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck “I’m that….. r-roommate you came here to talk to, Doyoung.”

“Oh…..OH!” Yukhei’s eyes went wide at the realization.

“Y-Yeah, I’m usually not this emotional-“ “Hey, don’t be like that. We all have shit we’re going through.”

Doyoung slightly tilts his head in fascination to which Yukhei internally squeals at “Like what?” and with Doyoung’s eyes twinkling like that he can’t help but answer “My boyfriend and best friend are in love with each other but don’t know they love each other.”

“O-Oh, damn that’s harsh. Haven’t you done anything about it?”

“Well, when I was single I was just…… so lonely. I don’t want that feeling to ever come back but I know it will. So I’m just trying to ride out the relationship until it either wears out or implodes.”

Doyoung frowns “Let’s go inside, get some coffee, and complain about our crappy lives, Kay?” Yukhei chuckles “Okay”

[☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda trashy I know but I tried. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Feedback is welcome. This story is not complete and has multiple chapters in the works.


End file.
